


Rewards and Indulgences

by Scarlet_Claws



Category: Original Work
Genre: Agerth is a blob of goop, Anal Sex, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angels, Banter, Demons, Emilien still likes him though, Fallen Angels, First Time Bottoming, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Teratophilia, but he'll never admit it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Claws/pseuds/Scarlet_Claws
Summary: Emilien, a fallen angel, has trapped Agerth, a demon, in the scars in his back. He's privy to everything Agerth thinks, especially the fantasies his demon slave has. But it suits him so: now, Emilien knows exactly how he should reward Agerth for his good work.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74
Collections: Yup





	Rewards and Indulgences

Demons had disgusting and strange impulses, sometimes. Having one living in his head only put Emilien at the first row when Agerth felt them. Emilien knew of them, though he doubted that his host knew that he knew because he never commented on them. Their relationship was made so that mind reading and sensation only went from the dominated to the dominant, after all.

Emilien had once been an esteemed angel in heaven, although that felt like an eternity ago. They had always taught him that humans were untouchable, that they shouldn’t be harmed under any circumstances. He had been naive enough to believe that they would never try to harm an angel, and those beliefs had quickly been dispelled when he had come to Earth once that he needed to track down an old friend of his: under a week, he was being attacked by a band of hunters that were after his wings.

For all his training of love and acceptance, he knew how to fight, and he had fought back. The scuffle that ensued saw the death of one of the hunters and the flee of the others... but by the virtue of the blood on his hands, he could no longer claim to be a true angel.

That was the story of how he had fallen.

Emilien had been devastated by the judgement of his peers. It was unfair. Without his wings, he was but a husk of what he used to be, robbed from most of his powers, practically defenceless. He remained a powerful caster, but a caster with no energy to work his magic – to put it crudely, a car with no gas. Most fallen never recovered from the shock of being abandoned so.

Not Emilien. Sure, he might have moped around for a couple of years, but all had changed when he came across a human mage with a plan. If all Emilien needed was energy to be restored to his former glory, how about he took it from someone that had it? Someone that would use it for evil anyway – a demon.

He accepted.

Of course, the mage expected a favour to be performed in exchange. Emilien was a man of his word, and so his part of the trade would come in due time. Capturing and subduing a minor demon was easy for him that had done it a thousand times. Taking Agerth into his body and learning to live with the constant background of his every thought, the feeling of a second heart buried where his wings once were, wasn’t. But Emilien did it anyway.

At the beginning... Agerth had been mad, to say the least. He had struggled against his unbreakable chains with all of his might, he had even tried to pierce the unbreachable wall that surrounded Emilien’s mind. Not to avail. He could only use the power that Emilien allowed him to use, only hear the thoughts that Emilien addressed him. The angel, on the contrary, had access to all of him, all the time.

Was such behaviour too cruel for an angel? Maybe. But Emilien was no longer an angel, even if he still fought demons. Agerth might be his slave, technically speaking, but it was with a purpose.

And he fought demons they did. Strangely enough, that was what eventually swayed Agerth. Demons fought among each other all the time and hated one another almost as much as they hated angles. Agerth _enjoyed_ seeing his brethren beaten to a pulp. He came to admire Emilien’s clever plans and skilful casting. It wasn’t long before that admiration turned into a deep-rooted lust.

The thought, at first, had been very disturbing for Emilien. Due to his banishment, he had been confined to a body that wasn’t quite human or angel, made of immortal flesh and woven with divine energy. He was beautiful, pale and blond and slim, but with an anatomy that still felt alien to him. To think that Agerth, currently a shapeless blob of darkness trapped in his back, wanted him in a way not even humans dared... Only a demon would think that way.

Emilien ignored the urges to the best of his abilities and guarded his mind well against them, for they could appear at the strangest of times. He could be stretching, or talking, or even just taking a deep breath; anything that reminded Agerth that there was a living body all around him could awaken his hunger for it. Fantasies of breaking out just to pin down his defenceless master were prevalent. In Agerth’s mind, there was no way Emilien would allow him anything else.

And, in the beginning, he was right. But as time went by and Emilien observed quietly, the idea became less and less uncomfortable. He didn’t enjoy the thought that someone, anyone, dreamed of feeling _more_ of his insides, but why not? He owned that body. He did as he pleased with it. Agerth helped a lot with protecting it. Maybe it was time to think of a suitable reward for his service.

Emilien sometimes considered it, amidst the chaos that had become his life. Passing as a human, hunting demons, and being paid for it took most of his time and focus, although not _all_ of it. His island of peace had become the hotel room in which he lodged, a hotel filled with the forgotten, the smells of cigarettes, and suspicious stains. At least the walls were thick enough for there to be quiet and he didn’t mind the occasional cockroach. Who would they tell about what he did alone in his room?

Even so, he was at loss on how to prepare himself. His best guess was to make himself feel safe and comfortable since Agerth wouldn’t care if he was either (he had once fantasized about taking him on the side of a highway.) So, for that purpose, he bought for himself scented apple and cinnamon candles and took a long, hot shower. It was past midnight when he stepped out of his bathroom, threw his wet towel over a chair and laid on his bed naked.

Up to that point, Agerth had not noticed a single thing. But Emilien always went to bed with at least underwear on; in the three years they had been stuck together, that had never changed. His surprised only changed to puzzlement as Emilien turned to the side and spread his legs. He really had no idea.

“Agerth,” said Emilien.

The demon didn’t answer but he was very attentive, awaiting what came next.

“You’ve done well,” added Emilien. “It’s about time that I rewarded you.”

He then relaxed, allowing Agerth to crawl out of his gaping scars if he wished. He felt him shift inside and his heartbeat quickened, but he didn’t come out.

 _“What do you mean?”_ said Agerth. When he addressed his thoughts directly to his master, they came across with unusual clarity. Only Emilien could hear them either way. _“Reward?”_

“I am allowing you access to my nether regions, and more if you wish.” Emilien closed his eyes for a moment. No matter how many times he had gone over the words in his head, they still felt strange on the tip of his tongue. “You may do anything, granted that you keep it within my pain tolerances.”

 _Oh fuck_. From the way that felt, Emilien wasn’t supposed to hear _those_ thoughts. _That dude. He’s giving me his v-card. I’m getting an angel v-card._

Well, it was true that Emilien had never experienced such activities before. Not that it mattered to him. The greatest ectasia he had felt in his life had been to be one among angels, and it was all painful memories now. Nothing could top that, ever.

 _“Really anything?”_ asked Agerth.

“You have heard me the first time I addressed you, I do not need to repeat myself.”

_“Oh fuck.”_

“Language, Agerth.”

_“This is really happening.”_

Emilien could feel his demon crawl out, tendrils moving down his back. One of them curled around his hips, out to explore the supple plane of his stomach. The rest parted his ass cheeks and grabbed his thighs.

 _“Your body’s so soft,”_ said Agerth. _“This is literally the best day ever. Night. Best night ever.”_

Emilien scoffed softly, even if he wasn’t really mad – they both knew he wasn’t. A glance downwards and he caught sight of Agerth’s tentacles, dark fingers that gripped him as if they were scared his lower body would simply vanish. There was a shy touch to the back of his balls.

_“Do you even feel pleasure?”_

“I suppose I might. I don’t see why not. I can enjoy any other enjoyable sensation to a human, I don’t see how sexual pleasure might differ.”

Slimy darkness engulfed his male parts, creating a dark blob at the lower half of his abdomen. The grip on him tightened, then relaxed; Agerth was testing out how he wanted to do it.

_“You never tried anything?”_

“Do you mean, experiment to see what it might be like? No. I have other concerns on my mind.”

_“Huh. And as an angel?”_

“That particular way of copulating is reserved for humans.” A pause. “Or, at least, those with a human body. There are...” Emilien trailed off when something Agerth did to him – some sort of firm rub – made his heart skip a beat. His dick started to harden. “There are ways in which an angel enjoys another’s company that would be considered equivalents to sex, but the connotations and the ways we go about it are very different.”

_“A bit like with demons.”_

“I wouldn’t be surprised if a demon and an angel were more compatible in this regard than an angel and a human.”

He was hard now, yet with all the blood that had rushed down to his dick, some remained to taint his cheeks. He was starting to feel that sensations humans called sex. It wasn’t too bad... but it also made it harder to focus.

_“I still can’t believe you never tried anything, though. Human pleasure or not, they were built damn good. It feels amazing.”_

“I’ll take your word for it.”

_“Oh for fuck’s sake—“_

“Language.”

_“Shut up. Don’t tell me you’re not enjoying yourself. I’m sucking your dick.”_

Emilien looked down. Agerth had spread out, holding his legs apart, and the dark mass on his crotch stared back with a single, red, slit eye.

 _“Aww, you’re blushing,”_ said Agerth. _“You’re a lot more sensitive than you pretend you are, aren’t you?”_

“How does that matter?” Emilien scoffed for good measure. “What difference does it make to you that I am enjoying... this?”

_“I like seeing you like that.”_

Right then, Agerth gave him a long, tight stroke. Emilien had to look up to hide his face as he closed his eyes and bit his lip. He didn’t like admitting that he was a prideful creature, even if he most certainly was. A lowly demon like Agerth couldn’t be allowed to know how much Emilien struggled to ignore him. His human body was awakening like never before, becoming ablaze under the slow stroke of his demon slave. And he wouldn’t stop, and Emilien, despite it all, didn’t want him to stop; he bit his fingers to prevent himself from moaning.

_Oh, Satan. He’s got the best fuck face. I’m literally the luckiest son of a bitch right now._

Emilien opened his eyes and saw one of Agerth’s eyes looming over him, taking in every detail of his pleasure-wrecked expression. The angel cried out and smacked it away with the back of his hand, mortified.

_“Ouch! Bastard, that hurt!”_

“Apologies,” said Emilien as he buried his face in the pillow.

 _“Show it! It’s my reward, I do what I want.”_

“No.”

_“You said I could have anything I wished for, and I want to see you lose your mind over me fucking you.”_

Agerth wasn’t even merciful enough to stop touching him as he said that. In fact, it was almost painful – if only it _was_ painful, instead of feeling so good. Emilien’s defences were weak. He didn’t answer with words, he just moaned, even if he didn’t want to, not for this disgusting, creeping demon. Not for his _slave_.

_“Oh yeah, keep doing that, baby. Keep making that noise.”_

There was a touch on the back of his neck, one that curled around his jaw. With a care that was surprisingly out of character for Agerth, he turned Emilien’s head. The angel let him do. Who was he kidding? He had nothing to lose.

He was once again staring into those red eyes. The hold on his throat didn’t lessen.

_“Yes, just like that. Keep looking this way. Let me bring you right back to heaven.”_

“You’ll never have that power.”

_“Shut up.” Fuck, did I mess up? Of course he doesn’t want to hear about heaven, Agerth. “Who needs heaven anyway? It’s full of stuck up angels.”_

“I’m an angel.” He let out a small moan. He didn’t feel very angelic, panting and needy with a demon crawling all over him. More than one of his old comrades would disapprove if they saw him like that.

_“Yeah. And it’s about time you loosened up a bit.”_

Emilien didn’t answer. He knew what Agerth was alluding to, he had seen it coming. He might have even dreaded it. But he was committed now and he wouldn’t deny him. Besides, this was already going a lot better than what he had thought. He could understand why Agerth had wanted it so much.

_“You tensed up.”_

“Carry on.”

_“You did, I can feel it. Don’t worry, I’ll take it nice and slow with you if you’re that worried I’m going to hurt you.”_

That puzzled him. “Why?”

_“What do you mean?”_

“I expected you to be a lot more... opportunistic. I prepared for you to be a demon. But you want to see me enjoy myself, and you want to have me relaxed for you, when you could be spending that time using my body.”

As Emilien spoke, Agerth listened, as shown by the way his touch lessened. Emilien would be lying if he said that he was glad for it. With nothing to stroke it, the heat that had been building up between his hips was a little uncomfortable and very, very distracting.

_“So... Just because I’m a demon, I can’t have a kink for seeing angels crumble in lust?”_

“That’s... a kink?”

 _“Yeah, it is.”_ Agerth stroked him between the legs, not just his cock but also over his balls, all the way to his ass. _“It’s a bit of a suicidal kink for a demon though. You’re usually a lot more into banishing us.”_

“You don’t say,” muttered Emilien. He muffled a moan. He couldn’t quite tell if the other was serious. “And, for the record, I am hardly what you call crumbling in lust at the moment.”

That earned him a laugh. It sounded mocking. Emilien ignored it.

_“We’ll talk again after I get a dick in you. If you can still talk.”_

At the same time, Emilien felt pressure at his ass. It was like a finger pushing insistently, until it passed the tight rim of muscles and invaded his insides. Emilien groaned and shifted his basin, trying to accommodate him. It wasn’t quite as agreeable as Agerth had said it would be. It was even slightly painful, and pulling, and it made him feel all sorts of strange.

And then Argerth moved over a certain point and all those sensations crystalised in pleasure. Emilien gasped and raised his hips, moving away – in vain – from that touch, lest he lose control

 _“You felt that, didn’t you?”_ said Agerth. He was like whispering in his ear.

“That was...”

Emilien didn’t finish his sentence. The other was massaging that point, insistently, tracing circles over. The constant pressure made Emilien shudder, yet it kept coming, and kept coming, and there was no lessening the building pressure.

“Agerth!” he called. “Oh, no, it’s too— too much.”

 _“Too much?”_ He chuckled. _“But I’m just getting started.”_

“Too much.”

Emilien’s face burned from having admitted his weakness, but it really was too much too fast, and his head was spinning. Agerth was feeling extremely smug. Maybe Emilien had overestimated the extend of that reward he was offering his demonic companion. Even for the services he gave him on the daily, this was a lowly demon up his ass, making him feel so good, making him want more— He, Emilien! He was his superior, yet right now he felt anything but that.

But a promise was a promise. Emilien gritted his teeth and promised himself that he would get through this. He had gone through the worse pain, the one of a Fall from Grace. What was a little pleasure in comparison?

His ass was slowly being open. Agerth... dick? Its equivalent, at least, was filling him. It felt heavy inside of him. And he kept rubbing him too, getting excited and rubbing his tentacles all over his body. At least he wasn’t insisting too much on _that_ _spot_ anymore. Emilien drew in a shaky breath.

_“Oh, you like that, didn’t you? I heard you.”_

And there he was back at that spot again. Emilien shifted position on the sheets, quickly, almost out of reflex, just to try to dislodge him, but not to avail. Before he knew it, he was face down in the sheets and moaning up a storm. And Agerth just continued, back and forth right where it felt good.

_“Oh, yeah, you definitely liked that. Feels better than you thought it would.”_

“Oh... Oh God, save me.”

_“Not even your sky daddy can save you now.”_

He went in harder. Emilien jumped at that first real thrust, and his toes curled. When had he become so big? When had he started enjoying that added weight in his gut? His face was already hidden but he had to hide it behind his hand, hide it as he bit his lip and withered.

Agerth’s tentacles were now spreading all over his body, stroking it. The touch only added to Emilien’s overdosing senses. And with that touch on his cock, he was starting to lose track of what was happening around him. The grey wallpaper, the uninspiring furniture, it all disappeared as Emilien lost himself.

There was nothing but pleasure.

Emilien wanted it, he wanted it bad. When Agerth thrust him down, he rose back up to meet him, challenging him to tame him. And the demon spread his dark influence over him, meeting him every step of the way, tying him in his dark embrace until Emilien couldn’t move, _had_ to take it. And he took it. And he screamed.

Agerth lost control. Emilien felt it, and he _submitted_. The pleasure was frying him up yet he needed more – each time he got it, that slam that made him see fireworks, he was willing to give up everything just to get again. And he got it again and then some, stronger with each thrust.

_“Show me your face.”_

That was an order. Emilien turned his head and there were Agerth’s eyes, watching him. He didn’t hide away this time, flush from the effort, panting and moaning. Agerth _loved_ it, and Emilien felt him love it.

He didn’t know why he reached for the demon at that moment, but he did. He grabbed some of the gloopy darkness and brought it to his mouth, kissing him.

Agerth kissed him back even if he felt nothing like another pair of lips. It didn’t matter. He explored Emilien’s mouth, playing with his tongue, and took his time doing it. He even slowed down but tightened his grip on his lover, and Emilien didn’t quite mind as much as he thought he would. He was now almost entirely covered in Agerth and it felt... safe. That was insane. And here they were, kissing. Time slowed to an almost stop.

And then they parted. No longer they were an angel and a demon, just two beings sating the most animal desires of this form they shared. Emilien arched himself in Agerth grip, yet he was the one being toyed with, powerless. And he loved it, he loved it so much he thought he would cry.

Orgasm smashed his body to pieces, or so it felt. He was shaking and moaning Agerth’s name over and over, unable to stop. Once more, time stretched and twisted, twisted like his body on the sheets. Agerth was there too, right behind him, singing his name like it was the dearest word in the world to him. He didn’t even try to hide it.

When Emilien came down from high, his heart was beating so hard in his chest that it was all he felt, for a moment. And then his senses came back to him, their tangle. Agerth was so close to him in every sense that he had trouble telling where one started and the other ended. And it felt perfect like that.

Or at least it did until Agerth spoke and reminded both of them of their places.

_“So, when are we going to do it again?”_

Emilien had to gather himself up. He got on all fours and called Agerth back in his back. Where he belonged. And he belonged in the master’s spot.

_“Aw, really? No second round?”_

“You’ve gotten quite enough,” said Emilien.

_“Oh, so that’s going to be. You’re aware that your little facade isn’t quite credible when you were calling my name like, thirty seconds ago?”_

“You will be rewarded again when you’ve worked to deserve it.”

_“Really?”_

Emilien slipped under the blanket. For some reason, he wanted to keep the warmth from their moment together as long as possible. It felt nice. He ached, of course, but it was a good aching.

“Are you insinuating that I would lie?”

_“Yeah! You’d totally reward me only because you want an encore! Anyone who saw that face would agree.” And that kiss. What was he thinking? I’m going to need more of that kissing._

Emilien didn’t reply right away. He considered what to say and what risks he would be taking by saying, before throwing all of his precautions away. He was still buzzing from his high and it felt way too good to be worrying about pointless politics between the two of them.

“Perhaps you are right. I might consider additional sessions for my enjoyment.”

_“Aha! So now you’re admitting that you liked it.”_

“I... would be a fool to deny it.”

Agerth didn’t pester him after that, but he didn’t resist one last snicker. That didn’t mean that he was going to sleep, and Emilien watched him quiet as he relived again and again the best parts of the moment they had just shared.

He’d admit it to himself, at least: Emilien sort of liked the attention, even from a demon. But at least that demon was Agerth.


End file.
